Kurumi's Delivery
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Kurumi's Gift. Yet another short romance story for Shido and Kurumi.


Kurumi's Delivery

Seven months had passed since Kurumi had revealed to Shido that she was pregnant with his child. Kotori was extremely happy for her brother and went out of her way to make sure they had what they needed and even arranged a baby shower for Kurumi. The guest list pretty much included the spirits, Reine, Mana, and Origami and while at first none of them were real thrilled with Shido's marriage to Kurumi they accepted it because they all cared about his happiness and he still spent time with them, but he always brought Kurumi with him. But the others were kind to her whenever they saw her.

The shower was at their small house and Shido went out to buy snacks for the girl while they chatted with the mother to be who stomach has grown considerably. They sat around drinking tea that Miku brought and waited for Shido to get back. Tohka looked at Kurumi with jealous eyes as she spoke.

"So have you decided on any names yet?"

Kurumi constantly had her usual smile and spoke calmly.

"Well, Shido and I decided on Asami for a girl and Reiji for a bo…oh!

Kurumi smiled warmer and started rubbing her stomach.

"It kicked"

The other girls except Reine and Origami all put on adoring faces as they rush over and put their hands on Kurumi's stomach to feel the baby move inside her and it kicked at least a couple more times. Kurumi liked the genuine attention, but she saw Reine make a hand gesture to Kurumi so she says.

"Sorry but I have to use the bathroom so I have to take the baby with me"

The girls showed disappointment that Kurumi was leaving to use the bathroom and Reine said she wanted coffee and left the room to brew some. In the bathroom, Kurumi was talking to Reine with something she noticed some time ago.

"Kurumi I got the results you asked for"

Kurumi looked in a mirror that was on the wall and lifted her hair to look at her clock as she asked.

"Yeah and what did you find out?"

Her clock was missing five of the twelve numbers and part of it had stopped ticking.

"You were right, you're powers that are sealed inside Shido are indeed flowing into the baby but that's not all, I did an ultrasound when we examined your body two months ago and…"

Kurumi stops Reine from talking because she doesn't want to know any more than her confirmed suspicions.

"Please no more Reine, Shido and I want be surprised but thank you "

Reine looked at Kurumi smiled and nod her head since she understood and Kurumi smiled back at her as she sweetly asked.

"Would you like to feel?"

"Sure"

Reine places her hand on Kurui's stomach and feels the baby kick a couple times and thinks to herself.

" _It'll be our little secret now_ "

Kurumi and Reine return to the girls and they open presents which mostly consisted of clothes and a couple of stuffed animals. Shido had arrived after a while with snacks for the girls and a sundae for Kurumi since she was experiencing extreme cravings for sweets namely ice cream. He sat down next to her and immediately started rubbing her stomach and Kurumi just blushed as she said.

"Shido why can't you be patient?"

Shido just continued rubbing with a smile as he answers.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too excited. Aren't you Kurumi?"

"Of course I am. After all, we're going to be parents soon."

Shido and Kurumi kiss causing the other girls except Yoshino, Mana, Reine, and Kotori clench their hands. Shido quickly apologized to girls, but Kotori told him with a straight face.

"Nah don't worry about Shido. After all WE'RE all happy for you RIGHT?"

Kotori rolls her eyes towards the other girls who all nod their head in agreement with begrudging expressions. Mana also nods with a smile and says.

"Yeah big brother as long as you're happy then we're happy"

Mana had decided months ago to accept her brother's relationship with Kurumi since she was seeing how happy he was with her. Kotori offered Shido help plenty of times when it came to money, but he insisted that he'd rather provide for his wife and child on his own. However unknown to Shido, Kotori secretly had their house built while he was searching for their own place and sold to him for a cheap price. Mana on the hand had been helping Shido with finding cheap furniture and cost efficient supplies. The other girls even got the baby supplies they needed (with Ratatoskr's help) as well but were miffed whenever Kurumi would occasionally lick her lips in front of them and talk about her nightlife with Shido to taunt them a little. Shido didn't know about Kurumi's occasional taunting but did his best not to display too much affection in front of the other girls since he stilled cared about their feelings, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

Oddly though Kurumi suggested giving birth in their home because she wanted to their child to come into the world inside their lovely little home and the reason she wanted to have her body examined by Ratatoskr because she wanted to see if it would be safe enough and Reine confirmed though that were was no real danger based on their results. To show her support, Mana even agreed to be Kurumi's midwife when she gave birth and trained hard to get licensed faster.

Now near the nine month mark Shido and Kurumi made sure that everything was in place for the birth since they felt it could be any day now and Shido took time from work to be with her when it was time. Mana was staying with them until the birth happened and slept on their couch since the only other bedroom was the nursery. At the moment, Kurumi was sleeping upstairs in their bedroom while Shido talks with Mana about everything that had happened. It was snowing outside and Shido lit a fire in the fireplace while talking with her.

"Mana I want to say thanks for all the support you've shown us. I know you have a history with Kurumi and that you don't really trust her"

"Big brother she's killed so many people, she nearly killed us, and she tried to eat you"

Shido didn't like what she was saying despite the truth.

"Mana…"

But then Mana started talking a happy tone.

"But even after knowing that you tried to save her and succeeded in it. Now I don't even see that anymore, the only thing I see is the mother of my niece or nephew and your wife."

"I'm glad you see it like that Mana and I'm glad that both of my sisters are part of this family"

As they talk someone knocks on the door and Shido answers the door. It was Tohka, Kotori, Reine, and Yoshino, Shido was surprised since he wasn't expecting them but was happy. When he asked them why they were here Tohka answered first in a calm yet serious tone.

"Well, I wanted to be here for you and Kurumi after all were friends right Shido?

Shido patted Tohka's head with a smile.

"Of course Tohka, you and I will always be friends"

The others gave the same answers and Shido was grateful for having supportive friends who wanted to join in his and Kurumi's joy. Upstairs Kurumi was beginning to wake up and heard everyone downstairs so she decides to join them but stays in her pajamas since she wasn't sure how long she could stay awake. When she makes her way towards the stairs she takes a moment to look at the photos she hanged on the wall that recounted her marriage to Shido which always reminded her that she made the right choice. She had times when she was beginning to have second thoughts about having her powers sealed but was always reminded by these photos of her and Shido together. But then she heard a conversation downstairs that completely shredded any doubts she may have had.

Shido was talking with Mana when she asked him.

"You big brother I have to know why did you want to save her so badly even though she was cruel to you at times."

Shido doesn't spend any time thinking about his next words.

"Easy because I knew after I met that past self of her, that I couldn't love anyone the way I love Kurumi. She's unlike any person I've ever met"

When Kurumi heard Shido say those words she resolved to do everything she could to make him happy and then a splashing noise filled the area. Kurumi was close enough for everyone to hear it. Shido looked at Kurumi, who was holding her stomach with a look of pure joy on her face as she says.

"Shido… it's time"

Shido and Mana stand up quickly, Mana stays downstairs while Shido immediately joins Kurumi and escorts her back to the bed for the birth. Mana stays downstairs and rallies everyone together to get the stuff ready and firmly says.

"Kotori get a tub of boiling water, Yoshino and Yoshinon we need fresh sheets, Tohka make anything to eat we're going to up for a while, and Reine come help us stairs"

Without hesitating or losing their heads, everyone immediately starts following Mana's orders and she joins her brother upstairs and helps Kurumi get comfortable. Shido sits on the side of their bed and holds her hand tightly as she begins to take deep breaths. A couple hours later Kurumi begins to show signs of pain like clenching the sheets with her free hand and exposes her clock eye which Shido notices it and gets a little worried but chooses to ignore it since something more important was going on. A few more hours later Kurumi gives birth to a baby girl and they're ready to get her clean but then Reine quickly says.

"We're not done yet"

Mana was a little confused until she sees what Reine was talking about.

"Oh, I see it now!"

They weren't done yet all Kurumi continued pushing and moments later another baby is born this time a boy and then before Mana hands him to Reine to be cleaned a third one begins to show and again this one was a girl. Kurumi was sweating from the pain and Shido still held her hand as he puts his forehead to hers as he says.

"Three Kurumi three babies"

Kurumi began crying tears of joy.

"Three beautiful children born from our love"

Reine is about to start cleaning the babies but stops and looks at Shido.

"Shin would you like to clean them?"

Shido lets go of Kurumi's hand to clean their newborn children. He looks at all three of them with joy in his eyes watching them move. Reine helps Shido with the cleaning.

"Daddies going to get you three nice and clean"

Mana looks at her brother clean his newborn children and can see that he's never been happier. She then looks at Kurumi with approving eyes as she says.

"I got to admit those are three beautiful babies Kurumi good work"

When Shido finishes he and Reine wrap the newborns in sheets and hand them to Kurumi who looks at them with the most loving of eyes. Shido sits next her again while Mana and Reine give them some privacy. Shido then asks about her eye.

"So Kurumi why did you keep your eye a secret from me?"

Kurumi looked a little guilty.

"I was worried that if you saw my eye that you'd make me give birth in the hospital"

"Kurumi I wanted you to this the way YOU wanted to not the way I wanted, after all you were the one having the lion's share of the burden. But I would have wanted you to get checked by Reine at the least"

"She checked and said my powers are inside our children"

"Okay, so you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah of course but now we need to think of a third name since we have three children"

"Oh you're right but let's enjoy this moment"

Shido just sits next to his wife and holds their children right next to her. The others downstairs waiting with anticipation since they also want to see the babies, but they'll have to wait a while. Years later Kurumi was rocking her sixth child Koji asleep since he was crying in the middle of the night. He was still a baby and needed constant care whenever he would cry Kurumi would rub his back and gently rock him back to sleep while saying.

"It's okay Koji, mommies right here mommies right here"

After successfully getting him to fall asleep and putting back into his cradle, Kurumi looks at him with the same loving eyes that she gave her first three babies the day they were born since seeing her children reminded her of first year of marrying Shido, the best decision she ever made and her life felt perfect and she knew it would never feel different.


End file.
